


Un descanso

by RainbowRandom



Series: Momentos Luhardt [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Love relationship, M/M, belly inflation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reinhardt y Lúcio toman un descanso para dar cavidad a algo de su vida personal, algo de tiempo de calidad juntos en Brasil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un descanso

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Quería darle algo más a este hermoso ship que tanto lo necesita, quiero decir que con el tiempo desearía ver más.

Una palabra para definir a río de Janeiro, podía ser animada pero por las noches era sin duda, ruidosa. Reinhardt no lograba conciliar el sueño con el escándalo de la música a todo volumen en la madrugada, ¿acaso esa gente no dormía? Pero de seguro terminaría acostumbrándose rápido, como había hecho ya en muchas misiones. A su lado, en la gran cama matrimonial, Lúcio dormía con tranquilidad, su rostro se veía tan angelical como de costumbre y una pequeña sonrisa se podía distinguir en sus labios, simplemente perfecto. Suspiro y estrechó entre sus brazos la delgada figura de su novio, siempre ha adorado en no tan secreto la forma en que sus grandes manos pueden cubrir por completo la circunferencia de su cintura y amante de los pezones bajo sus dientes, todo el hermoso cuerpo al alcance parecía estar hecho para recibir las caricias de su parte, hecho sólo para él.

Estaba seguro que si seguirá con ese tipo de pensamiento tendría que masturbarse en la madrugada mientras observaba al chico dormir, no era la primera vez que lo hacía ni tampoco en despertar al brasileño con su mirada excitada sobre él, que sólo se posaría entre sus piernas, chuparía fuerte y sin burlas, y le haría bajar rápido para que ambos volvieran a dormir, que resultaba completamente satisfactorio y por la mañana tendría que ocuparse del menor, siempre animado y deseando el toque para calmar su calentamiento. Las manos del veterano están temblando y está a punto de empezar a besar el cuello de Lúcio cuando le escucha susurrar "Duerme mi amor, mañana vamos a visitar a mis padres y no quiero chupones que explicar, mucho menos de los arañazos en tu espalda" Wilhelm se retira del caliente cuerpo latino y se hace a un lado resignado, últimamente se le hace muy difícil mantener sus manos fuera del joven cuando están solos en la intimidad "No puedo dormir" Explica el mayor con un suspiro derrotado.

"Eso no significa que dejes de abrazarme, ven aquí, mi gran león de peluche" Dice el moreno volviendo a sentir la particular envoltura que recibe cada noche de parte de su pareja y los pelos blancos de la barba hacen cosquilla a su frente pero no importa, ese es el mejor lugar donde dormir a gusto. "Esto está mejor" Murmura Reinhardt sintiendo como si el ruido hubiera desaparecido por completo, como lo espero, lo único que podía hacerlo dormir placenteramente era estrechar en sus brazos a su bello dj. Y sin saber cuándo, se había quedado dormido.

#

Despierta con la música electrónica y sin la presencia de su pareja, bostezo y se levantó, una rápida ducha. Se viste sólo con un pantalón de chándal y lleva una camiseta blanca en el hombro, Lúcio está haciendo el desayuno "Buenos días, Liebchen" Dice el alemán con una enorme sonrisa "Buenos días, meu amor" contesta el muchacho extendiéndole una taza de café y recibe con una sonrisa el beso que el mayor le da, ambos se sientan en la encimera mientras comen el desayuno, la mano del músico se acerca y empieza a recorrer su fuerte abdomen "Tan fuerte" murmura embelesado por los músculos bajo sus dedos.

"Se nota que te gustan" Dice el alemán cuando el chico acaricia sus bíceps y sonríe cuando los flexiona bajo el toque, siempre haya algo en las miradas de admiración que le hacen sentirse joven de nuevo.

#

Sólo puede centrarse en lo pequeñas que se ven las manos de Lucio en comparación a las suyas, el chico se ve radiante y parece sobresalir en la multitud, las personas se acercan emocionadas sobre todo los niños de su barrio. El chico es amable y dulce con todo el mundo, es algo que lo hace verse tan adorable y le abraza por la cintura, el niño en sus brazos le ve con ojos iluminados y pronuncia algo en portugués que no logra entender "Dijo que eres gigante" Responde su novio a la confusión en su rostro y asintió queriendo tomarlo como un cumplido.

La familia de su pareja le recibe con brazos abiertos, su suegra es muy amable e intenta que estén tan cómodos como le sea posible y verdaderamente entiende de donde ha salido el chico, él sin duda es el vivo reflejo de ella. Por otro lado, su suegro le mira con ceño fruncido y parece querer matarle con la mirada, se nota que no está conforme ni cómodo con su noviazgo.

"¿De verdad quieres a mi hijo?" La pregunta llega de manera tosca y enojada, el alemán alza la vista y frunce el ceño, esta a punto de contestar cuando Lúcio aparece y tira de su mano para llevarlo a almorzar. Toda la familia charlaban amena mente en la sala, a veces intentaban incluirle en las conversaciones aunque la barrera del idioma fuera un gran problema pero se mostraba agradecido cuando su pareja le preguntaba en inglés y estaba gustoso a traducir sus palabras.

La tarde termina con rapidez y es hora de irse a casa, los amantes se están despidiendo cuando el padre aparece "¿Y cuál es tu respuesta?" El joven parece confundido y observa a su pareja "¿Cual espera que sea mi respuesta?" El señor sonríe muy a su pesar, antes de que Reinhardt diga "Deseo pasar hasta mis últimos días con él, no son muchos pero cualquier número que sea, para mi es suficiente" Siente la sonrisa de Lucio contra su brazo y verdaderamente parece feliz.

#

Lucio se ríe cuando su cuerpo rebota en el colchón y el enorme hombre se cierne sobre él, los fuertes brazos tiran de su cintura y se acerca para besar los dulces labios, el chico baja su mirada, su mano acaricia el pene semi duro de Reinhardt a través de sus pantalones "Se siente delicioso" Murmura relamiéndose los labios, sus manos tiemblan mientras empieza a desabotonar el cinturón "¿Ya lo quieres?" Pregunta el mayor con orgullo de sí mismo y ríe al ver la ferocidad y pasión desbordándose de aquellos ojos canela, que se dirigen a su miembro. La rosada lengua lame las gotas saladas que salen de la grieta, la enorme cabeza apenas cabe en su boca y tira ligeramente del prepucio entre sus dientes, sin duda esto enloquece al hombre.

Wilhelm no quiere los juegos previos, por lo que toma al chico por la cintura y le da la vuelta, sin sus prótesis en el camino es más fácil maniobrar al chico (no es como si con ellas hubiera habido diferencia alguna). Tira de la cinta elástica de los pantalones cortos y ve con diversión su premio, el tapón sigue justo donde lo dejo y extiende ancho el trasero de Lúcio "¿Lo quitas muy seguido?" Pregunta dando un empujón al juguete y exprimiendo el aire de los pulmones del menor, que toma respiraciones forzadas cada vez que mueve sus dedos contra el objeto.

Un grito mudo sale de su boca cuando el tapón sale de su agujero y se estremece, esta tan estirado que esta seguro de poder tomar el enorme pene de Reinhardt y siente que sus esfuerzos dan fruto, el niño habría querido que le tomará sin preparación, ni siquiera cuatro de sus dedos habían sido suficientes a su parecer, después de un par de días y cambios en los juguetes, estarían listos para hacer el amor. El vacío en su entrada le estaba poniendo impaciente y mecía sus caderas contra las manos del viejo, quien no podía controlar sus impulsos, pues de vez en cuando embestía en el aire. "Vamos, Rein, tómame por favor" Su voz sale como un murmuró sensual y el anciano traga, eso solo lo está impacientando, el lubricante frío cae sin cuidado entre las piernas abiertas y un gemido entrecortado sale de los suaves labios del joven. Casi su mano completa esta dentro de su amante, la estrella se empuja contra los dedos y continúa follandose a sí mismo hasta que una enorme mano sujeta su cadera impidiendo su movimiento "Déjame consentirte, Liebchen" murmura el anciano, una pequeña risa sale de su boca cuando escucha al muchacho resoplar desesperado.

"Vamos, te necesito... ¡Necesito tu pene dentro de mí!" La necesidad en su voz era música para los oídos del europeo y sus dedos desaparecieron, aunque se quedó contemplando el aro de músculos contrayéndose en anticipación "Un día de estos voy a comerte hasta que te vengas" Promete observando al chico morder su labio inferior ante la idea y moviéndose inquieto al dirigir su vista hacia el enorme miembro descuidado que cuelga pesado cerca de su muslo y roza de vez en cuando su cabeza húmeda contra su piel.

Acaricia su polla con su mano cubierta de lubricante mientras ve a Lúcio extender su entrada con sus dedos causando una sacudida en su pene "Apresúrate y lléname, Reinhardt" el alemán murmura en respuesta "Tranquilice, Liebchen tenemos toda la noche" la pequeña mano del dj se dirige y toma el hinchado pene del veterano, aprieta un par de veces antes de empujar el pecho musculoso hacia abajo, siendo permitido que su impaciencia dominara por hoy. Con ayuda de las grandes manos que le ayudan a colocarse, Lúcio desciende lentamente y a pesar de toda la preparación previa, siente como si estuviera siendo divido a la mitad, un grito que muere en su garganta cuando mira hacia abajo y ve el bulto en su estómago, el maldito miembro de su novio es tan grande que incluso puede verlo a través de su barriga.

Se mueve lento con una respiración forzada, se levanta y deja caer sus caderas hacia arriba, un gemido escapa de la boca del retirado y ahora empieza a moverse con su boca entreabierta, Reinhardt sonríe con arrogancia levantando sus caderas y tomando las manos del brasileño para embestir con fuerza hacia arriba, una ligera línea de saliva se desliza por la mandíbula del menor, la sonrisa arrogante crece. El húmedo sonido de piel con piel chocando entre sí sólo parece animar más a la pareja y los resortes de la cama amenazando con romperse con cada embestida, puede sentir el calor apretándose alrededor de su pene con cada movimiento de sus caderas, se está asfixiando con la sensación de las entrañas calientes, es diminuto y casi escaso el espacio para moverse, siendo esto lo más excitante pero nada puede compararse a ver a la pequeña figura de tez morena casi saliéndose de su regazo con cada golpe desde abajo.

Repentinamente cambian de posición, ahora el chico está debajo y puede ver con mayor claridad lo grande del bulto y los músculos tensos de los brazos de su pareja a cada uno de sus lados, lo brusco de la penetración lo deja jadeando y expuesto mientras el alemán le hace el amor, se sujeta de los hombros musculosos y clava sus uñas, el veterano se detiene por un momento antes de reanudar sus golpes al interior sensible y el joven grita con adoración "¡Te amo tanto!" cada vez que es tocada su próstata. Y el mayor ya no puede más.

El semen caliente bañando su interior, el pene descuidado del moreno se frota entre sus abdómenes y Lucio viene con un gemido agudo, escucha los jadeos ajenos, su boca de abre para tomar aire cuando es besado, su cabeza está dando vueltas todavía quemándose en el eco post orgásmico "Te amo, Liebchen".

Y todo se vuelve oscuro.

#

Abre los ojos y se encuentra recostado del amplio pecho de su novio, ve el reloj a su lado y es de madrugada, suspira con cansancio acomodándose mejor para sentir el tapón de nuevo en su lugar aunque se siente mojado por dentro, hace una mueca de disgusto, por la mañana, quizás por la mañana regañe a Rein por eso.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hasta aquí llegamos, espero les haya gustado :D


End file.
